A Broken Teacup
by padfootalltheway
Summary: Arthur breaks a teacup that leads to a certain type of chaos. Features England-Arthur, Canada-Matthew, USA-Alfred, and France-Francis.


_/Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip/_

Arthur sat at his dining room table. His fingers were curled around the handle of a teacup. However, his grip was not delicate. The porcelain appeared to be straining under his hand. This aggressive attitude was also apparent in the loud noise he made as he prolonged drinking the hot liquid.

"Uhm… is everything alright?"

Arthur didn't look at the timid nation to his side. He stared ahead at the door. Matthew wasn't entirely sure how to react to Arthur's mood. When he had first walked in Arthur had seemed so happy. Of course, then again, Arthur had mistaken Matthew for Alfred. A common mistake. Matthew twirled his hair. Was it him being here that was causing his mentor to be so upset?

_/Slam/_

Arthur roughly set the cup down. A small amount of liquid splashed out and onto the table. The man shifted in his seat, crossing his legs over and over before finally standing up.

"God damnit. Where the hell is he?"

"Maybe …. There's traffic." Matthew cringed at the look he received.

"Traffic, he's taking an airplane!"

Matthew squeezed his hands together. His gaze slid to the ground. The tiles on the floor were grimy. He doubted Arthur ever washed them. Maybe if he cleaned the floor, he would be noticed. Then Arthur would call him Matthew instead of Alfred for once. His thoughts were cut off as the creak of the door sounded.

_/creeeak/_

Matthew didn't bother looking up. He knew that it was Alfred. Now Arthur could be happy, now the nation that was wanted was here. Matthew closed his stinging eyes. "No… not here…" He murmured to himself. He didn't want to cry in front of the other two. Biting his tongue, an overwhelming feeling of vulnerability overtook him.

"Why, Matthew, what's the matter?" A hand gently brushed Matthew's cheek. The thumb applied pressure on his cheekbone, brushing away a rogue tear. "Don't tell me that Arthur has been mean to you!" Matthew gulped. He knew that voice. He didn't want to look up. Matthew reached up to move the hand on his cheek away. His action was quickly foiled however as the man in front of him grabbed the hand. The tight squeeze from the grip made him blush.

"Please." He whispered gently. The finger of the other nation traveled down the side of Matthew's face before forcing Matthew to look up. The boy's eyes fluttered open. He stared back into the concerned face in front of him. "Uhm… thank you for worrying about me, Francis."

The man in front of him chuckled lightly. Francis leaned forward. Matthew's blush darkened. He could feel his heart beating fast. The nation shut his eyes tight. He was pulled into a hug. "How could I not worry about such a cutie like you!"

"GOD DAMNIT, Francis!" Arthur suddenly broke the moment as he threw a teacup right at Francis's head. "Could you stop for just one minute?!"

Francis let go of Matthew, dropping the boy onto the ground. He expertly dodged the teacup. The abused cup hit the wall and shattered. Unable to stop himself in time, Matthew fell onto the floor. Shards of porcelain dug into his hands. This time his tears came without an attempt to hold them back. Lifting his hands off the ground, the nation stared at the blood trickling down from his palms. He gasped in shock. The next second, his wrists were grabbed. His hands pulled towards two very worried faces. His left hand was being clutched by Arthur, his right hand cradled by Francis. He sniffled.

"How could you do this?! You're so irresponsible!"

"Me? I'm irresponsible?! You're the one that just barged in here without notice!"

"I didn't realize I needed an invitation!"

"Well you do! And now look what you've done!"

"ME?! You were the one that threw the damn teacup! Maybe if you stop acting so childish!"

Matthew winced as he felt the grips on his wrists both tighten. He whimpered. Francis looked at the younger nation. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry!" He began to pull out the shards of porcelain.

Arthur's grip loosened. He looked at the bleeding hand before grumbling as he began to pull out shards as well. Once they were all out, Arthur set Matthew's hand free. "I have some bandages in the cupboard."

Matthew watched him walk away before looking at Francis. "Thank you."

Francis smiled at the boy, "It's my pleasure." He lightly kissed Matthew on the cheek. Matthew felt heat rise into his face. Francis paused, staring at the blushing nation before leaning forward again. This time the kiss landed on Matthew's lips.

"What are you doing!?" The shrill yell caused Matthew to jolt away from Francis. His teary eyes were wide. Francis looked less startled and more disappointed than anything. The man stood up, placing his hands on his hips.

"Why, I am bonding. Something you never bother to do, you selfish prick."

"That's it!" Arthur was gripping the bandages so tightly, Matthew could have sworn they were going to disappear into dust. The shorter man stepped over to France. "Get out! Get out right now!"

Francis stared down Arthur for a few seconds before a smirk appeared, "Why… is this your jealous side, Arthur?" His comment was responded with a slap on the face. Francis stepped back, his composure disappearing into a shocked expression. He placed a hand on his now reddening cheek.

"I said GET OUT!"

The tension in the room was almost deadly. Matthew squeaked when Francis looked back at him. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do. Maybe this is the reason why people normally ignored him, he just caused trouble. Francis puckered his lips and blew a kiss towards Matthew, "I'll see you around, darling. No more crying." He began to walk towards the door. When he reached the point where Arthur stood, he paused, "I'm leaving for now. But if I hear you haven't taken care of Matthew, you'll be seeing me and my armies." Arthur pursed his lips, not saying anything. Francis continued out. The slam of the wood finally destroyed the tension.

**/SLAM/**

Arthur let out a sigh. "Come, sit." Arthur said in a soft voice. Matthew did what he was told. He held his hands out as Arthur began to bandage them. "You know… I don't really mean to ignore you. It's just… I don't know, I get so worried about Alfred sometimes." Arthur paused in tying the bandage. His gaze stared at them. A despairing look shone in his eyes. Matthew felt worried by the expression.

"You know, Matthew, I care about you a lot. I just… I don't want to see Francis even near you." Arthur tightly tied the bandage. He clasped his hands around Matthew's now bandaged hands. "Matthew." Arthur's gaze locked firmly with Matthew's. Matthew felt the heat rise in his face again. His hands began to shake.

"I love you." Matthew opened his mouth to quickly respond, though he wasn't really sure how to, but his voice was cut off as Arthur suddenly pushed their lips together.

Matthew tried to move his hands, but they were still being held by Arthur. The older nation's lips were rougher than Francis's. The energy was completely different than before. Rougher, more emotion filled, yet no less lustful than the few minutes before with Francis. Matthew felt scared by the passion he felt. His body began to tremble. Arthur responded by grabbing the other's shoulders. He pulled Matthew closer. Matthew responded by sliding out of the chair and onto Arthur's lap. His legs tightened around Arthur's hips naturally. The fabric of their clothes brushing against one another felt so uncomfortable, restricting. Arthur felt the same restriction. He pulled off Matthew's sweatshirt. The sweatshirt went up over Matthew's head. A chill ran through him as his skin was exposed to the air. Arthur's lips moved down to Matthew's neck. The moist saliva began to build on Matthew's fair skin. Matthew gripped at Arthur's hair. The working mouth on his throat was causing reactions in his body that he hardly knew how to contain. Matthew moaned.

_/mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhm/_

The moan turned something on in Arthur and the man pulled off Matthew's tank top roughly. His kisses began to travel over Matthew's delicate collar bone. The nation's hands slid over the almost hairless chest. Matthew shuddered under the other's kisses.

"Ah… Arthur."

The kisses were getting rougher, faster… lower. A light sweat begin to form on Matthew's skin. He arched his back in an attempt to become closer with the other. Arthur slid his hands underneath his ass. With a sudden strength, Arthur lifted him up and practically threw the boy onto the table. Matthew cried out in shock but the cry was soon muffled by a deep kiss.

As they kissed, Arthur's hands quickly worked. While he was rough, it was obvious Arthur knew exactly what he was doing. The speedy fingers began to unbutton Matthew's jeans. Once freed from the kiss, Matthew let out a soft squeak. He hesitated before grabbing at Arthur's jacket. His fingers trembled as they tried to find their way around the jacket. The cool metal of the buttons pierced his fingertips. Gulping, he attempted to pull off Arthur's jacket. He stopped as Arthur suddenly moved away. "Wha…?"

Arthur pulled off his own jacket, throwing it to the ground. Next, he expertly ripped off his shirt. He pushed Matthew down on the table so that Matthew was laying flat. He reached down. Matthew's pants were now undone and the man easily slid his fingers past the fabric to grip at the growing erection.

Matthew gasped. His hands gripped at Arthur's bare shoulders. Small red imprints were left on the man's skin where Matthew's fingertips ran across. The stroking motion that Arthur was beginning was causing an unbearable throbbing through-out. Matthew groaned, his eyes closing. Kisses began again on his neck. He felt as if Arthur was trying to suck out his lifeforce.

"Ar…Arthur, stop…. It's too much…" Matthew moaned. His hands went to grip at Arthur's wrist. Arthur listened, the stroking stopped. However, now Matthew was left with the throbbing on his own. He groaned in a lustful agony.

Arthur moved back once more. Matthew's eyes flickered open to watch the other. "Don't go!" The plea left his lips without his permission. He grabbed at Arthur's wrist again. The bandages on his palms were wet from blood that had leaked through and sweat. Arthur glanced down before swiftly pulling off Matthew's pants and underwear. Matthew sat up. He stared down at his naked body. His throbbing erection was the most noticeable, calling for attention. Arthur suddenly fell to his knees on the ground. Matthew started, "Arthur! Are you… okay…?" The urgency of his voice faded off as Arthur pulled him closer to the edge of the table. He frowned in confusion. "What are you do…" Again his question wasn't able to finish. Arthur had stopped it with a small, yet bold move.

The older nation gently kissed the tip of Matthew's erection. Matthew squeaked in response. His hand moved up to cover his mouth. Arthur glanced up at the other's expression before continuing. His tongue darted out to lick at the hard flesh. A few rough licks later, Arthur wrapped his lips around Matthew's tip. Matthew's body shuddered from the feeling. His hand reached out to grip at Arthur's hair.

"Ah… Don't… Don't stop, Arthur…" Matthew moaned as Arthur's head began to bob up and down. Each time the man took a little bit more of the large member. Matthew seemed to have inherited quite a lot of traits from Francis.

Tilting his head back, Matthew stared at the ceiling. Sweat was dripping off his body. Arthur's mouth was warm and moist. Matthew's erection was quickly becoming slick. He was in such a sexual climb that he hardly noticed a soft creaking. Arthur, however, noticed it. He quickly removed his mouth from Matthew. Matthew looked down to see what made the other stop. His gaze stopped at the door.

Arthur turned around, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. His eyes widened as he stared at the figure in the door.

"Alfred!"


End file.
